


Tied and Giggling

by DormirTwinky



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cause we need more ftm peter ok, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormirTwinky/pseuds/DormirTwinky
Summary: It's just a smut fic. Peter is a trans man. I'll write a story for his transition later but for now, this is all for sexy fun.





	Tied and Giggling

“Damn, Pete, these things are sticky as hell,”

 Johnny couldn’t help but laugh as he tugged at his bonds. Peter, however, only smiled; no witty remark to shoot back. He was too busy admiring the position he had secured the Torch in. Both hands stretched far above his head and webbed to each corner of the bed. Such a vulnerable state for his lover came far and few between, so Peter insisted on savoring the image.

  “You gonna keep looking at me like that or---?”

 Peter easily spotted the nervous giggle in Johnny’s voice. The idea of being tied up was new for the both of them. While Peter was enjoying being the center of control (for once in his damn life), it was clear Johnny’s submission was a bit harder to come by.

  “Don’t worry,” Lips pressed gently together. His hand pressed warm against Johnny’s bare chest, Peter felt a breath of air leave his lungs as he relaxed. “You remember the safe word, right?”

  Johnny nodded, sighing again as the kiss broke and their eyes locked from only inches apart.

  “I ever tell you that hazel is my favorite eye color?” He grinned.

Even beneath Peter’s impossible strength, Johnny had the uncanny ability to be charming. A hot blush spread over the one who was supposed to be the dominate one here. It only got worse as he noticed those blue eyes scanning over his body, eyeing his curves and thighs as they straddled him.

 “Hey, I’m the one in charge here,”

  Peter decided to roll off of Johnny as punishment. That’s what doms do, right? If it wasn’t, it wielded results just the same as Johnny began to pout at the other with apologetic eyes.

 “Hey, cmon, I’ll be good. I promise,”

 That earned a smirk and a small boost of confidence in Peter. Those eyes were still hooked on him from head to toe. It was time to tease him a little.

   Peter pushed his pants down first, kicking off the jeans to reveal a very lacey pair of panties hung over his hips. Sure, he wasn’t a fan of them. In fact, they were pretty uncomfortable for his tastes, but Pete knew how this kind of fabric drove Johnny crazy. Already he could see the sparkle in his eyes as they focused on his pelvic bone.

 “I didn’t know you still owned anything like that…” He muttered, regaining eye contact.

 “I don’t. Threw them all out when I came out to Aunt May. I bought these just for today,”

  Johnny didn’t get a chance to respond. Peter shimmied out of his binder and set it aside. He spotted the gaze now going for his chest and he held out a hand, index finger wagging in a disciplinary fashion. Peter grabbed one of Johnny’s shirt and slipped it over his head. It hung over his hips, clearly much too big for him. The baggy nature of the fabric hid every smooth curve of his body and he grinned in spite of Johnny’s disappointment.

  “I’m in change, remember? I can’t have you distracted here.”

 Peter returned to straddle Johnny’s waist. By now, the submission was coming a lot easier. Johnny was melting beneath Pete’s weight. With the ice broken, the two boys could finally get started.

  Peter sprawled over the warm body beneath him, pressing their lips together in a hot kiss again. It was harder than last time, much more passionate. Johnny’s throat vibrated with a quiet groan into his mouth. Pete’s tongue slipped past his teeth to greet the other. Slick muscles collided with little to no fight as to who was dominating.

  It was Peter’s turn to be the boss of someone else.

  The kiss broke with a sloppy pop of their lips.  Peter’s lips, however, dove straight for the hollow of Johnny’s throat. He insisted on rough treatment, sinking his teeth in and sucking a dark bruise into the flesh. Johnny’s body arched against him, but it only took one hand to hold him still. The struggle clearly drove him nuts.

 “Ah… it didn’t take long for you, huh? I’m thinking you’ve been holding out on me, Pete.” There it was. The sassy Johnny Storm quip. There was no way he would’ve let Peter go too far without giving him a hard time.

 “Maybe I’m actually a sex genius.” Peter returned, sitting up and tracing his fingers over the other’s skin. “Maybe it was just funny to watch you flop on top of me like a fish.”

 “Hey now---“Johnny was cut off by his own sharp gasp. Peter had grabbed hold of both nipples to give them a sharp tweak.

  Peter’s fingers continued to mindlessly play with the sensitive flesh on his chest, humming in glee by the way he was causing his lover to squirm. Each whine and whimper he heard boosted his confidence that much more. It wasn’t long before Pete scooted back enough to feel Johnny’s erection stand firm against the poor Torch’s jeans. Clearly the jeans were the only thing he was wearing right now.

  “You’ve gotten so hard, Johnny. Did I do that? For real? I’m so flattered,”

  Johnny’s nose has scrunched up in his usual sour way. Any time Peter laughed at him and this was no different except that his cheeks were bright red. He made that face when he couldn’t think of a good comeback and Peter had always thought it was the cutest thing.

 “Don’t look at me like that, baby. I’m having just as much fun as you said I would,” Peter continued to tease him verbally as his hips did the physical work. The crotch of his panties grinded against Johnny’s clothed hard on with no sign of mercy. Johnny’s whimpering became louder than before and even Pete began to pant as he felt himself getting wet.

  “You’re a _menace_ ,”

  Peter spotted the giggle in Johnny’s voice again but it wasn’t due to nerves this time. Johnny Storm had a terrible habit of laughing during sex. His giggles were a clear sign of how much he was enjoying this, despite his words to the contrary.

  “Absolutely despicable----“And again, his moaned words died out into an erotic bit of laughter. Peter was certain he was enjoying this.

  “Oh, should I stop?”

 Peter took his hands off of Johnny completely, readjusting himself so he wasn’t stimulating either of them. The pathetic mewl of protest that came from the Torch caused him to sputter out in laughter. Johnny’s giggles, on the other hand, were gone. Instead, he was scarlet in embarrassment.

 “I can’t believe this!” Johnny cried out, tugging on his bonds. “I’ve never been so damn annoyed by wanting to fuck someone!”

 Again, Peter laughed. Being in charge was a lot more fun than he originally thought. No wonder so many bad guys strived for it. Peter’s kind nature was too powerful, however, and he leaned in to press another loving kiss to Johnny’s pouting lips.

  “I’ll get there. But hey, I think I need a bit more rousing up myself. Think you could give a guy a hand? Or well, in your case maybe not a hand,”

  Johnny rolled his eyes, but his grin was back immediately. Of course he did. He didn’t need to confirm that one with words, the way his eyes glistened said it all. Peter pushed off those god awful lace panties and tossed them aside. His hands gripped the headboard tight and somewhat awkwardly situated himself with one leg on either side of Johnny’s head.

 “Is this okay? I’m not hurting you or anything, am I?”

 “No, Peter. I’m good. Better than good, haha,”

  The return of those erotic giggles helped Peter to relax, though not for long. His fingers gripped the headboard a little too tight as Johnny’s tongue slipped between his legs without fear.

  Peter always seemed to forget how good Johnny was at this kind of thing. With all of his shenanigans at the club or at parties, it’s no wonder he had gotten enough practice over the years. Even with his hands tied tight above his head, Johnny knew exactly how to move his tongue across his clit to make Peter cry out in pleasure.

 Unlike Johnny, Peter was loud and let out lewd moans each time his hips were rocked with that tingling sensation. Johnny had called them ‘porn star noises’. There was no thinking about that now, though. Not with the Torches mouth rising in temperature and sending waves of stimulation between Peter’s thighs.

 “Ah--! Okay, Johnny… Stop---“

 Pete held Johnny’s head back as he forced himself to get off of his face. He didn’t want to cum yet. Any longer and he would have gone over the edge for sure.  

 “What, do I get to fuck you now?” Johnny was hopeful, words dripping in desire. “Because I really really want to. Please, Peter… Please, no more waiting,”

 Johnny was…begging? _Oh god,_

 Peter felt a violent shiver down his spine. He was speechless. His hands went for the fly of Johnny’s jeans and undid him quickly. There was no point in pulling them all the way off. His cock sprung out, throbbing by now, wanting Pete just as badly as he did.

  Waiting was no longer an option. Peter was quick to climb over Johnny’s hips and position the head just on the outside of his soaked entrance. It was self-lubricated enough that sliding him in all the way to the hilt was an easy job. His cock filled Peter up completely and pushed on the walls without either of them moving just yet. Both let out a synchronized moan.

 “Ah geez… that’s good…” Peter mumbled, pressing his hands on Johnny’s hips. His grip was hard enough to cause Johnny to whimper and Pete paused to watch him. Just in case he uttered the safe word or worse.

 But he started to laugh again.

 “I gotta say--- We’ve barely started and this is probably the best sex I’ve had in… ever,” He giggled, rocking his hips playfully until Peter let out a soft whine.

 “You’re just saying that…” Pete blushed, starting to rock his hips as well.

 “Nuh uh. I’d never lie to you. This was a great idea,”

  There was a pause as a warm sensation (That wasn’t Johnny) filled the air. The boys exchanged loving glances; the smiles on their faces were genuine.

  “I love you, Johnny.”

  Johnny blushed this time. His body raised its temperature drastically and Peter felt the heat deep inside of him spark a familiar pleasure that he got only from Johnny.

 “I love you too, Pete.”

 The moment soon passed and Johnny bucked his hips upward to thrust into Peter with a vengeance. It was clearly payback for the earlier teasing, but Peter didn’t mind it. Quite the opposite, actually. He let Johnny do most of the work, throwing his head back with his name on his lips on every other hit.

  Their orgasms were nearly synchronized as well. Johnny spilled his seed hot inside and Peter was only a few thrusts behind. The room echoed with gasps for air between the two of them, coupled with a few more lazy giggles from Johnny.

 “You always do that,” Peter breathed, wiggling his hips just to spite his partner and make him whine.

 “Do what?”

 “Laugh during sex. Why do you do that?”

  Johnny stared at Peter with a dazed expression. He seemed as though he were contemplating if he had just been asked a real question or not. Maybe it was a dumb question, but Peter wanted to know.

 “Well?”

 “I’ve only really done that with you, Pete,” Johnny admitted with another, albeit weak laugh. “Cause I really like you.”

  There was a silence between them. Then it was Peter’s turn to laugh.

 “Here, Let me get those webs off of you…”


End file.
